Curves revealed
by Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa
Summary: Kagome era suya, su chica (aunque no oficialmente, solo estaba esperando matar al bastardo de Naraku, bueno, y Kikyō también tenía algo que ver en en eso), pero no significaba que por motivos de su indecisión, otro cabrón que no fuera él, la mirara ¡y casi desnuda! ¡Qué respetaran lo que era suyo! [En respuesta al reto #160 de la preciosa bruxi en el foro "¡Siéntate!"]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola!**

¿Cómo han estado? Yo sé que me quieren matar y que soy una mal parida, pero un reto de "¡Siéntate!" como todo el mundo sabe, es un reto de "¡Siéntate!" y no ha como hacerse la loca en algo tan serio como esto.

Sí, ahora vine con un reto de humor de mi querida y hermosa **bruxi, **joder, mujer, que tu reto ha sido un verdadero reto para mí, y debo confesar que me he estado esmerando mucho para crear algo de tu entero disfrute porque sé que te lo mereces, preciosa, eres un cariño andante y sabes cuánto te admiro.

Espero y te guste, disfrútalo mucho.

Ah, **visten el foro por aquí:** h t, t, p, s: / / www. Fanfiction topic / 84265 /89914320 / 1 / RETOS -A-PEDIDO-Desaf%C3%ADa-tu-imaginaci%C3%B3n sólo _**ya saben, quiten el "espeis" XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Honores a mi comadre Rumiko Takahashi por prestarme a sus personajes. La idea tiene los honores de **bruxi© **pero cada párrafo y horror ortográfico me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> Curves revealed.<br>**

**I**

* * *

><p>Ella estaba (literalmente) jodida.<p>

Y cuando se refería a jodida, hablaba de estar _jodida. _No, no podía expresarse con palabras, no lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y el odio tan infernal que la embargaba para sus (en ese momento) estúpidas amigas. Y no era porque se volvieran locas por su _novio rebelde _que si se ponía a pensar, era bastante incómodo, también, tampoco porque se la pasaban pegadas escuchando sus conversaciones con Hōjō, ni porque estaban obstinadas en recordarle que ella era plato de segunda mesa de InuYasha; sino más bien porque la habían metido en la deuda más grande de su ya bastante desgraciada vida.

Y sí, sí, hablaba de una deuda, con dinero. Iba a matarlas, de eso estaba segura.

Miró para su gato, el cual se revolvía inquieto en el tatami de su habitación y suspiró, no era como si Buyō fuera a sacarla de esos aprietos. No importaba, fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba reunir una gran cantidad de dinero (ochenta y un mil cuatrocientos diez yenes, según lo que recordaba) y todo para pagar un jarrón ¡un infeliz jarrón! Ese jarrón costosísimo que había roto en la casa de Nōriko, su amiga del salón de clases vecino, que tenía una casa más elegante que la del presidente, y reliquias de la época de InuYasha. No mentía, eran más antiguas que el propio Sesshōmaru, (cielos, no se había puesto a pensar cuántos años tendría, aunque a juzgar por su apariencia no pasaba, o casi estaba segura de que tendría unos veintidós, además de que era _sexy, _más de lo normal). ¡Ese no era momento para pensar en eso! Lo único que tendría que importarle era saber cómo demonios es que iba a conseguir semejante cantidad de dinero en tan poco tiempo.

Y esque Nōriko le había dicho algo así como: «Lo siento, Kagome, pero tienes que pagarme ese jarrón para los próximos diez días, tendré que mandar a hacer una réplica antes de que lleguen mis padres de China.» y no es que no entendiera a su amiga, de hecho, si hubiese sido ella la afectada, hubiese pedido lo mismo, ya que el mentado jarrón había pasado de generación en generación en la familia Takeda. El problema era que ella vivía en un templo y los ingresos apenas bastaban para mantener a su familia, sin contar el dinero extra que eventualmente ganaban con los _exorcismos _especiales que hacía su abuelo. No, ni porque soñara conseguiría esa cantidad de dinero en tan poco tiempo.

Y es que todo era culpa de Yuka, Eri y Ayumi (Yuka y Eri más que todo). Ellas eran las que habían hecho que fuera a casa de los Takeda, la asustaron con una de las armaduras que había en alguna esquina de la casa, e hicieron que ella se tropezara con el bendito jarrón y lo hiciera millares de pedazos (lo que le recordaba a la _Perla de Shikon_), así que realmente la culpa era de ellas. Que buscaran una solución o las cuatro se irían de _Call Girl _para ganar lo suficiente y pagar esa deuda. Sí, se estaba volviendo loca (a propósito, el color en sus mejillas había subido, consecuencia de sus nada sanos pensamientos).

—¡Kagome!—Escuchó el llamado de su madre desde el piso de abajo y suspiró—. ¡Yuka te llama por teléfono!

¿Yuka? ¿Y ahora qué era lo que quería?

—¡Voy, mamá! —Respondió mientras se preparaba para bajar. Al llegar hasta el teléfono, su madre le sonrió de esa manera tan pura que siempre solía hacer cuando se trataba de las amistades de su hija—. Muchas gracias. —Sonrió la Higurashi, mientras tomaba el aparato de comunicación en sus manos—. ¿Bueno, Yuka? —Saludó a la muchacha mientras empezaba a ponerse enojada. Aun recordaba lo que le había hecho aquel día del jarrón.

—_¡Kagome!_ —Escuchó chillar a su amiga— _he encontrado la solución a todos tus problemas._

—¿Mis problemas? —Ironizó—, Yuka, te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me asustó y…

—_Eso no importa, Kagome_—cortó la joven, como queriendo no escuchar las querellas de la azabache—, _ya sé cómo puedes conseguir la cantidad perfecta de dinero para pagar el jarrón._

La _propuesta _quedó como en el aire, por unos segundos no hubo interlocución y Yuka empezaba a desesperarse al no obtener respuesta de su amiga. Se suponía que Kagome estaba desesperada por pagar el jarrón ¿no? Entonces qué era lo que esperaba para responder, ¿estaba de boba, o qué?

—Yuka…—Dudó Kagome, mientras comenzaba a jugar con el cable chorro del teléfono— ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? No se puede conseguir tanto dinero de un momento a otro y tú lo sabes.

—_Es un trabajo fácil._ —Rió Yuka al notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Higurashi.

La aludida abrió los ojos como platos… ¿Acaso Yuka le estaba proponiendo?

—Yuka, no me digas que es droga —trató de bajar la voz mientras buscaba con la mirada que no hubiera _moros en la costa _mientras se sonrojaba—, o es prostitución.

—_¡¿Pero qué dices, Kagome?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Jamás andaría en cosas torcidas!_ —Se defendió Yuka, completamente ofendida por los pensamientos de la azabache. Al parecer, su novio rebelde le había metido demasiadas estupideces en la cabeza, tal vez era él el que andaba con esas cosas y Kagome ya estaba traumada.

¡Hombres!

—¿Entonces? —Inquirió la sacerdotiza, completamente desorientada.

—_Escúchame bien: hay una agencia de modas que está buscando jovencitas sin experiencia para posar ropa interior juvenil de la reciente línea de esta firma_—Kagome alzó una ceja ¿Yuka no pretendía hacerla posar en la mencionada agencia o sí? No, tal vez era otra cosa, o estaba buscando a una chica que ayudara a darles agua a las modelos y tal vez le pagaban bien—. _Bueno, Kagome ¿no dices nada?_

—¿Qué?

—_Mañana empieza el casting así que tienes que prepararte._

—Espera, espera —frunció el ceño mientras empezaba a sonrojarse—, no esperarás que envíe mis datos para posar en esa agencia ¿o sí?

—_Pues qué esperabas Kagome, sabes que necesitamos el dinero para pagar ese jarrón y lo necesitamos ya_—puntualizó con un poco de exasperación al notar la terqueza de su amiga.

—Pero…

—_No digas más Kagome, Yuri, Eri y yo ya hemos enviado tus datos y punto_—sentenció cabreada, antes de cortar y dejar a la pobre azabache más confundida y desorientada de lo que ya era por naturaleza.

* * *

><p>Gruñó una vez más.<p>

—¿Por qué demonios Kagome va y viene cuando se le da la gana de su época?

Sí, allí estaba de nuevo. Todos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede dieron un largo suspiro, las caras largas y cansadas daban un ambiente verdaderamente desolado y aburrido, a pesar de que había tres personas, incluyendo híbridos y monstruos de toda clase. Como era de esperarse, Naraku no había atacado cuando más se lo necesitaba, así que lo más conveniente (y menos arriesgado) era permanecer en la cabaña de la anciana y esperar hasta que Kagome regresara, aunque no era muy hermoso pasar el valioso tiempo escuchando a InuYasha rezongar porque a _su chica _todavía no se le daba la gana de mostrar su bonita cara por esos lares.

—¡Qué bueno que no está la anciana Kaede! —Sango celebró la buena nueva.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sango? —Rebatió InuYasha, más exasperado aún.

—Porque es mejor para la salud de la anciana estar recogiendo hierbas a escuchar tus estupideces.

Miroku apoyó la moción. Shippō subió de un salto hasta el hombro del monje mientras miraba fijamente a InuYasha y su cara de perro celoso.

—InuYasha, deberías dejar en paz a Kagome, si sigues así ella se terminará yendo con Kōga—comentó parsimoniosamente el zorrito mientras se hacía imágenes de Kagome y ese lobo juntos. No era muy bonito, a pesar de todo seguía prefiriendo al idiota de InuYasha.

—¡Cierra la boca, zorro! —Y antes de que el hanyō pudiera estampar su puño en la cabeza del kitsune, el báculo de Miroku ya estaba sobre los cabellos plateados del ambarino—. ¡Ay, maldito Miroku!

—InuYasha, tonto amigo…lo que dice Shippō es cierto, deja de cansar a la señorita Kagome. —Vaya serenidad que podía mantener ese monje en casos tan desesperantes como ese (era la impresión de InuYasha o él era el único desesperado por el retorno de Kagome).

—Es cierto—Sango arrugó sus propias palabras con un poco de fastidio—, hoy estás especialmente más gritón que nunca, InuYasha. —Frunció el ceño con ganas de partirle la cabeza usando su Hiraikotzu.

—¡Cierren la boca todos de una maldita vez! —Su sonrojo comenzaba a subir; se estaba dando cuenta de que sus sentimientos estaban a flote. Mala señal. Aún faltaban dos días para el regreso de la chica (apenas se había ido en la mañana ¡por Dios!).

—No tienes remedio. —Suspiró la castaña, mientras le acariciaba la cola a Kirara.

* * *

><p>—No esperas que me ponga eso ¿o sí, Eri? —Kagome competía con un tomate esa mañana.<p>

—Basta ya Kagome, este es el mejor atuendo para ti—rebatió la chica mientras fruncía el ceño—, además, Yuka, Ayumi y yo gastamos todos nuestros ahorros para comprarte esto.

—Es cierto, Kagome—apareció Yuka con un par de tacones en las manos. Parecían militares, mandando a Kagome y lo que tenía que hacer con sus atuendos—. Ahora, entra a ese camerino y vístete.

La azabache no tuvo más remedio. Al cabo de unos minutos, y con tanta insistencia por parte de sus compañeras; Kagome Higurashi apareció tímidamente y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aún se tapaba disimuladamente con las cortinas rojas del vestidor. Buscaba algo de protección en ese momento «Me pregunto qué pensaría InuYasha si me viera de esta manera». Ignoró por goleada los comentarios excitados de sus amigas pidiéndole que se dejara ver bien, exactamente por imaginarse la cara del ambarino si la viera con aquellas ropas tan _provocativas._

Las jóvenes miraron sorprendidas cómo le quedaba a Kagome esa ropa: la falda café de tablones era corta, como la de su uniforme, la blusa del enterizo strapless le quedaba excelente siendo combinada con el chaleco blanco, que daba el toque encantador de esos tacones plateados de tres centímetros.

—¡Kagome, esa ropa te queda de muerte! —Terminó por chillar Yuka, mientras se sonrojaba y caminaba hasta su amiga para sacarla por fin del vestidor—. Date la vuelta—le cogió de la mano al tiempo que la alzaba para poder apreciarla mejor.

—Deja la vergüenza, Kagome—Ayumi le sonrió de manera tierna a su amiga para darle seguridad.

—Bien Kagome, tienes…

—¡Participante número 102! —Escucharon por el altavoz decir a una joven. Miraron el ticket de Higurashi ¡ese era el número!

—¡Vamos, Kagome! —Gritaron las chicas—. ¡Suerte!

La azabache estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido meterse en camisa de once varas? Miró nerviosa para sus alrededores mientras trataba de no caerse; estaba acostumbrada a sus plataformas y no a esas agujas que la sostenían. Caminó con la elegancia (y poca seguridad) que tuvo hasta presentarse ante un grupo de jurados que la miraron expectantes al momento que se les paró en frente. Le dio aún más nervios al darse cuenta de que no se inmutaron. Había tres hombres y tres mujeres.

—Dinos tu nombre, cariño, —habló de manera suave, la que parecía ser moderadora de esas personas. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al divisar tras esos lentes cristalinos de marcos rosas los ojos café de esa mujer ¡Era increíblemente parecida a Kikyō! Esos rasgos… el único detalle era que se veía un poco más madura y tenía el cabello más corto agarrado en una coleta. Seguramente esa su reencarnación (pero qué estaba diciendo ¡ella era su reencarnación!) Eran los nervios, de eso estaba segura—. ¿Linda? —La sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh…lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

Escuchó los murmullos molestos de los demás jurados, al parecer se sintieron un poco indignados al darse cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa y pensando vaya usted a saber qué.

—Muy bien Kagome, dame tu edad.

—Quince años. —Trató de que la voz no le temblara.

El jurado empezó a escribir sus datos en una carpeta.

—¿Has tenido experiencia en modelaje o algo referente alguna vez?

—No, señorita, es mi primera vez y…

—Estás nerviosa—adivinó, regresando la mirada hasta Kagome. Sonrió de manera cálida para darle un poco de confianza, ya que sus compañeros se encargaban de ponerla más nerviosa con esas miradas duras que le lanzaban. Higurashi asintió en respuesta, poniéndose roja nuevamente—. Piensa que eres la única que está aquí, nadie más ¿estamos? —Kagome volvió a asentir comenzando a mentalizar—. Bien, muéstranos lo que puedes hacer.

La mente de Kagome comenzó a volar: por arte de magia estaba con aquella ropa atrevida en la era feudal, frente a InuYasha, solos…ella y él. Su fantasía se extendió al imaginarlo semidesnudo, sin la parte superior de su traje, sentado en la hierba, mirándola con _deseo_. Se sacó el chaleco, dejando sus hombros desnudos y posó de lado, alineando sus caderas y flexionando sutilmente la pierna izquierda para dar ese toque sensual que necesitaba la pose. Los jurados comenzaron a mirar atentos, pero la que le había hablado a Kagome llamó corriendo a un camarógrafo para que no dejara de captarla.

—¿Puedes jugar con la falda? —Pidió ella, mientras miraba extasiada las poses.

Kagome hizo lo propio: usó un sillón que estaba detrás de ella y se sentó, estirando las piernas en todo la extensión del mueble, flexionó la pierna izquierda dejando a la vista sus muslos blancos (no sabía por qué, pero InuYasha era la fuente de su inspiración, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía). Cruzó las piernas y esta vez se sentó hacia el frente, jugando con el escote de su enterizo café y su cabello azabache.

—¡Me encanta! Ahora haz como si te estuvieras sacando los tacones ¿vale? Pero hazlo con la mirada perdida, que suene sensual ¿me entiendes?

—Sí. —Afirmó en una especie de trance, Kagome.

Lo hizo, increíble pero lo hizo. Dejó impresionado a todos los jurados, que al mirar a una niña tímida y nerviosa, se encontraron con un gran potencial que luciría perfecta en las portadas de su revista por esa temporada juvenil. No trataron de hacer notar su satisfacción, no querían darle ilusiones que estaban a la suerte.

—Kagome, nos ha encantado ¿no es así, muchachos? —Miró para sus compañeros, esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Es buena, así que supongo que está bien. —Opinó uno de ellos.

—¡¿En serio?! —Chilló emocionada, ¿entonces tenía posibilidad de entrar?

—Ten esta carpeta, te llamaremos mañana en la noche después del sorteo ¿vale? —Apuntó el jurado, mientras extendía los documentos a Kagome.

—Muchas gracias, hasta mañana.

Recogió su chaleco, se lo puso y salió del set, mientras escuchaba por el altavoz a la siguiente chica que era una de las últimas que habían quedado en la fila. Suspiró nerviosa ¿qué era lo que había hecho? Naturalmente ella estaría en su casa, concentrada en sus cuadernos tratando de ponerse al día con sus exámenes, que sabía estaban salvándole el año prácticamente. Sus amigas estaban afuera, lo sabía porque le habían permitido entrar para ayudarla a vestir _adecuadamente _para su presentación (aunque eso a ella no le parecía en lo absoluto adecuado).

Aun no entendía cómo rayos era que había posado de esa manera tan extraña que no era propia de ella. Sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al recordar la fantasía que había tenido con InuYasha, ¡había sido tan real! Podía jurar que aún sentía su mirada dorada clavada en su cuerpo al tiempo que ella tenía esas poses atrevidas. Pero bueno, chica, ¡iba a posar en ropa interior! ¡¿Acaso se daba cuenta de en lo que estaba metida?! Ella quería morirse, seguramente ¡todo el mundo la iba a ver! Pero, bueno, a la final en la época antigua nadie se iba a enterar y era obvio que no dejaría que InuYasha se entere.

Un momento… ¿InuYasha? ¡Dios, InuYasha!

—¡Kagome! ¿Cómo saliste? —En ese instante sus amigas la abordaron, chillando emocionadas.

—¿Eh? me dieron esto—les entregó la carpeta, tratando de ordenar sus ideas—, dijeron que me llamarían mañana en la noche después del sorteo, supongo que les agradé—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Kagome, significa que estás nominada—habló, enojada, Yuka—deberías estar feliz, no con esa cara de amargada ¿acaso no te alegra? Pagarás el jarrón, es lo que más querías ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Qué?

Se ganaría tantos problemas, se exhibiría como una cualquiera…

—Nada, olvídalo. —Se giró, dándoles la espalda a sus amigas para tratar de cambiar ese ánimo y pensar que todo era por una buena causa.

* * *

><p>El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de la madera crujir.<p>

—¡InuYasha! —Llamó la atención, Sango, alarmada al ver la mano del híbrido dentro del hueco en el suelo. ¡Había dañado la cabaña de la anciana Kaede!

—¿Dónde demonios estás, Kagome? —Gruñó, indignado.

—¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, perro? —Chilló Shippō, con unas lagrimillas de susto en el hombro de Miroku, que también miraba extrañado a su compañero.

InuYasha soltó el aire contenido y él mismo se sorprendió, era cierto ¿qué carajo le pasaba? Ese día estaba especialmente irritado y sus pensamientos, en vez de estar sobre sobre el bastardo de Naraku y sus secuaces, recaían totalmente sobre Kagome, ¡en qué mierda estaba metida esa chiquilla! Podía sentirlo, hasta hacía solo unos momentos había tenido el presentimiento de que Kagome estaba en problemas, nerviosa, con presión o algo así, y de pronto se sintió irritado.

No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué, era como si presintiera que Kagome estaba haciendo algo que a él no le agradaría para nada ¡podía sentirlo! Era por eso que estaba tan estúpidamente irritante y sabía que estaba molestando a sus amigos, pero no podía hacer nada más, estaba desesperado y lo que más le frustraba era saber que no podía nada en esos momentos, tenía un día específico para poder ir por ella con la excusa de los fragmentos, pero especialmente ese día algo lo arrastraba hasta la época de Kagome.

Estaba seguro de que algo malo estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Se puso la ropa normal que debería traer como buena chica después de un buen baño y se sentó en su cama, suspirando al tiempo que miraba a su gato Buyō revolcarse en el tatami de su habitación. Ninguno de sus familiares sabía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, y no tenía intenciones de hacer que se enteraran. Ahora bien, no había momento en el que no hubiera pensado en la reacción de InuYasha (con lo celoso y posesivo que era) seguro que enterarse de eso no le sentaría de la mejor manera. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir cuando fuera por ella?<p>

Ahora sí, no era por molestar pero… estaba (definitivamente) jodida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sorpresa!<strong>

Cariño, por favor, no te molestes, quería hacer algo que no predijeras y dejarte la mejor parte para el siguiente capítulo, espero realmente que no te haya causado mal estar.

Si es así solo avísamelo ¿vale? Estoy ansiosa por saber qué piensas de este primer capítulo, se supone que es un two! Shot, ya que no especificaste eso en el reto y pues yo me tomé libertades .-.

Elegí la imagen especialmente para tu historia, espero te guste :')

Y a las demás personas que me leen, espero disfruten y sepan recompensar mi esfuerzo.

¡Gracias por leer!

**PD: LA CORRECCIÓN ESTÁ EN BRUTO. Ojalá no te encuentres con horrores, bruxi T_T **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Llegué!**

Bien, con mi último capítulo del reto para mi bella bruxi (cariño, juro que lo del jarrón es originalmente mío, ya que jamás he visto Ouran xD) bien, se puede decir que este capítulo está muy pensado y esperando no haber quedado OoC te recomiendo que lo leas, princesa.

No sin antes agradecerles a las chicas:

_Lorena._

_Minidracula3._

_Alejandra Alcalá._

**_Bruxi._**

_Aleja25._

_Elvi._

_Nina Parker._

_Blacklady Hyuuga._

**_Debo decir que me siento muy feliz porque la mayoría de reviews son de miembros no registrados y eso me hace feliz porque significa que no solo se han dedicado a leer si no que me han dado ánimo con sus comentarios a pesar de no tener cuenta._**

**_¡Muchas gracias, son los mejores!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Disfruten todas, y especialmente tú, bruxi!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Honores a mí comadre Rumiko Takahashi por prestarme a sus personajes. La idea tiene los honores de **bruxi© **pero cada párrafo y horror ortográfico me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Curves revealed.<strong>

**II**

* * *

><p>Se mordió las uñas, con desesperación, esperando escuchar el timbre del teléfono. Miró para el reloj de la sala de su casa: nueve de la noche. Nada. Suspiró largamente con tono de agotada mientras cerraba los ojos, ¿qué le pasaba? Se suponía que no le gustaba la idea de posar en ropa interior para que un millón de personas la mirara, pero ahora estaba loca por que le llamasen para decirle que había sido elegida ¿acaso estaba loca? Primero pensaba algo y luego deseaba otra cosa.<p>

Estaba a punto de dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de haber ganado el maldito casting cuando el sonido del timbre llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose parada como estatua mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su sien; miró lentamente para el aparato, el cual dejaría de sonar pronto si no se dignaba a contestarlo. Trató de salir de su trance para correr hasta la mesita y alzar el teléfono para contestar. Tragó duro antes de hacerlo.

—¿Bueno? —Tembló su voz al momento de hablar. Escuchó la voz de una mujer saludarle con mucha elegancia y ánimo al momento que le informaba detalladamente lo que tanto había estado esperando Kagome—. ¡¿Es en serio?!—chilló la azabache al momento que se sonrojaba y una pequeña lagrimilla la embargaba, por la emoción—. Sí, entiendo señorita, claro…de acuerdo, muchas gracias. —Colgó el celular para poder gritar con euforia—. ¡Lo conse…!

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kagome? —Y a Higurashi se le calló el mundo a pedacitos. Miró para InuYasha, completamente muerta del miedo ¿pero qué demonios hacía ese bruto allí? ¿Acaso era que estaba loco? ¡Dios! ¡¿Y ahora qué era lo que iba a hacer?! Lo miró de manera lenta, casi asesina.

—¿I…InuYasha?

El aludido frunció el ceño, ¿por qué la chica tenía esa cara de asesina sádica? trató de no sentirse acosado e intimidado mientras el sonrojo le subía—. Solo regresa, tenemos fragmentos que recolectar. —¿Acaso no pudo haberse inventado una excusa más creíble para regresarla? Claro, es que no podía ir y decirle: «Vamos, Kagome, te necesito más de lo que un día pude haberme imaginado, creo que me he hecho de ti dependiente, ni siquiera puedo vencer en una batalla si no te percibo y soy capaz de dar mi vida por salvar la tuya». No, mejor lo que le había dicho (no era bueno meter la pata en esos momentos, además, Naraku seguía vivo, Kikyō…bueno ella también. Seguía siendo un indeciso pero… estaba claro que ella le pertenecía, eso no había que discutirlo). Solo era mejor tratar de ordenar las ideas para poder abrir la bocota.

—Pues es mejor que pienses en regresar tú solo, InuYasha, aún tengo dos días antes de lo acordado. —Kagome desvió la mirada (se sintió realmente triste, no esperaba que él estuviera allí solo porque necesitaba que ella le ayudara a recolectar los fragmentos), el dolor la inundó e InuYasha se dio cuenta.

—No seas tonta —trató de no sonar tan idiota—, te…te necesitamos. —Bajó las orejitas, dando un aspecto de perrito regañado. Kagome sintió inmensa ternura al verlo y sonrió, de esa manera que embobaba al hanyō.

—Lo siento, InuYasha, pero tengo _cosas_ muy importantes qué hacer antes de regresar. —Habló dulcemente.

A cambio, InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué _cosas_? Yo puedo acompañarte.

—¡No, no, no, no! —movió las manos en manera de negación mientras se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba—. No es necesario, InuYasha, mejor regresa a la aldea, nunca se sabe cuándo ataque Naraku y los muchachos están descubiertos, además, Miroku siempre se propasa con Sango y…

—Ellos no me importan—cortó decidido, mirándola fijamente (era por ese raro presentimiento de la mañana). _Me importas tú_ (se contuvo a decir) ¡¿Pero qué demonios era lo que le estaba pasando?! Comenzaba a cabrearse con él mismo.

—¿Eh?...

—Quiero decir que están bien—la arregló (la embarró, era tan malo para mentir)—. Solo conténtate con saber que voy a estar vigilándote, siempre haces lo que se te da la gana y demoras más.

—InuYasha, te recomiendo que me hagas caso, por favor—Kagome no quería gritar «¡Siéntate!» y mandarlo al piso.

—Kagome…

—¡Abajo! —Explotó, roja por la ira—. ¡Y si es que no deseas terminar bajo la tierra, será mejor que te vayas! —InuYasha trató de alzar la cabeza para reclamar, pero—. ¡Siéntate!

No tuvo más remedio, por su propio amor tendría que regresar.

* * *

><p>Miró para el gran lugar y todas las cámaras y los reflectores que adornaban al lugar, todo era blanco (sinceramente era la primera vez que visitaba un estudio fotográfico profesional, así que hay que entenderla). Había un trípode que sostenía una gran cámara, la cual estaba directamente a ella. Bueno, decían que en manos del fotógrafo queda la elección del objetivo y la disposición de los focos y que en la buena interacción con el modelo está una de las claves para lograr un resultado de calidad.<p>

Suspiró, sintiendo ya sus manos heladas y se abrazó a sí misma, cubierta por un gran abrigo de pieles que le había proporcionado la agencia y estando consiente de que por dentro estaba casi desnuda (vamos, era una japonesa tradicional, no era bonito saber que un montón de gente la vería solo en brasier y bragas, y pensar que ella estaba haciendo todo eso mientras que InuYasha estaba en la era antigua esperando por recolectar los fragmentos, patearle el trasero a Naraku y vengar a Kikyō…Vengar a Kikyō.

—¡Higurashi! —Alzó la vista, para encontrarse con dos camarógrafos y algunas personas más tras él incluyendo a los jurados. En ese momento supo que empezaría su trabajo—. ¿Lista para la sesión de noventa fotos por 81700 yenes? —Vaya, realmente estaban necesitados de una modelo.

—Sí. —Trató de sonar segura.

* * *

><p>—¿Me está diciendo que no sabe dónde está su hija, señora? —InuYasha estaba que explotaba del coraje.<p>

—Hijo, te he dicho que salió con sus amigas esta mañana—habló Naomi, sin dejar de lavar los platos—¿no quieres un poco de ramen? —Sonrió para (su casi futuro yerno) InuYasha, mientras se secaba las manos en el mandil—. Puedes esperarla, si deseas hasta la noche, me dijo que volvería algo tarde.

Frunció el ceño, no muy seguro.

—De acuerdo, pero solo porque tengo mucha hambre. —Aceptó el malhumorado hanyō, sin dejar de pensar en dónde carajo podía estar esa chiquilla, no podía ni siquiera localizar su olor cerca, y para evitar el ser sentado, era mejor esperarla en casa (aún podía tener la protección de su casi suegra por si esque la azabache se volvía un poco salvaje, solo un poco, un pocobastante).

Suspiró rendido, tendría que esperar impaciente hasta la noche.

* * *

><p>Increíble.<p>

Como era de esperarse, se había tomado casi un millón de fotos (metafóricamente hablando) para elegir entre tantas a solo noventa. Se había cambiado tantas veces en el día, apenas había almorzado una banana para poder terminar rápido, cerrar el contrato y poder regresar a su casa, esconderse del mundo por un año (mientras se le pasaba la vergüenza) y poder tener una vida normal.

Y esque ella había hecho que en el trato no fuera una semana de trabajo de tres horas por día para terminar toda la sesión, sino que fuera un día para que pudiese tener tiempo de regresar sin que InuYasha tuviera que ir a buscarla. A la final no era un trabajo de un año o cosas así, era corto y ellos pagaban poco por una chica en cada ciudad, ya que en Kyoto habían encontrado a otra y habían hecho lo mismo, y así iban de ciudad en ciudad para surtir su revista e impactar al mercado, era por eso que hacían esos contratos de corto plazo.

Se sintió cansada y asustada, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano InuYasha se iba a enterar. Ella era una persona muy extraña: había pedido la copia de las mejores fotos (que aún no eran editadas), para revelarlas, llevarlas a casa y tenerlas como recuerdo, tal vez podría llevárselas a enseñar a Kikyō para que se muriera de la envidia y… ¿pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? Se reprendió mentalmente por imaginarse tanta chorrada en vez de apresurarse para salir de ese lugar.

Hizo firmar el cheque a nombre de Nōriko Takeda (porque todo el dinero era para pagar el bendito jarrón) y luego estaba lista para que un guardaespaldas de la agencia la llevara hasta su casa en una mini limusina negra. Sus amigas se habían marchado temprano porque no podían quedarse hasta tarde (bueno, si esque querían que sus respectivas madres le dieran una buena tunda, entonces estaba bien que se quedaran). Después de tanto trajín y retirando algunos de sus documentos; pudo subirse al auto, indicarle al chofer por donde quedaba su casa y echarse para atrás. Necesitaba un buen baño.

* * *

><p>Se rascó la nariz mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de los autos. Algo llamó su atención: ese era el olor de Kagome y estaba mezclado con el de un humano (eso no le gustó) ¡venía acompañada de un enclenque! Gruñó por lo bajo al tiempo que se ponía en cuchillas para poder apreciar de dónde venía el olor exactamente, pero justamente cuando se iba a lanzar a buscarla, un auto largo y grande paró en frente del templo.<p>

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Kagome era la que bajaba de allí. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—Muchas gracias. —La escuchó decir, cansada. Eso le preocupó.

El auto arrancó y ella empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras de su casa. Tuvo la intención de bajar a llevarla en brazos, pero recordó que ella pensaba que él estaba en la época antigua y si se daba cuenta de lo contrario lo mandaría al piso de inmediato. (Había que cuidar la salud y la cuestión estética, nunca se sabía cuándo se le desfiguraba la cara con una piedra y perdía el atractivo. No señor, Kagome sería capaz de irse con Kōga y eso nunca lo iba a permitir, primero ahorcaba a ese sarnoso).

Cuando se dio cuenta, Kagome ya había saludado a su familia y estaba en su habitación. Miró para allá y vio como dejaba un bolso grande sobre su cama y entraba al baño. Tensó la mandíbula y apretó las manos: ¿entraba o no? Tenía dos opciones. Decidió que no se quedaría con las ganas de saber qué contenía ese bolso y aprovecharía que ella se estaba bañando para disipar dudas.

Recordaba que ella había estado fuera todo el día haciendo _cosas _y había regresado con un hombre a casa. Eso no podía ser bueno. Saltó de manera sigilosa hasta la ventana de la muchacha y la abrió despacio, escuchando como ella tarareaba una canción. Casi podía oler el vapor que emanaba de su cuerpo con el agua caliente.

Puso los pies en el piso y llegó hasta la cartera, que olía a ella dolorosamente. Abrió con cuidado de no dañarla con las garras, trataba de ser lo más delicado que su naturaleza le permitía. Al alzar el bolso cayeron un montón de papeles con imágenes de ella. Hizo una mueca de enfado e frustración al no entender que era eso.

Su corazón latió a mil por minuto y un sonrojo mundial lo invadió cuando tomó entre sus manos la imagen de Kagome, solo en bragas y brasier color rosa. Tragó duro, ¿era en serio? Sintió como su mente se transportaba más allá de lo que debería: ¿cómo se sintiera él rasgando esas diminutas prendas por el cuerpo níveo de Kagome? Agarró otra foto, ¿pero qué cosas…? Jamás imaginó que Kagome tendría esas poses.

Imaginarse que la tenía gimiendo su nombre bajo él no era tan difícil, imaginarse que recorría libremente su mano por las piernas descubiertas de ella que esta vez lucían un conjunto verde; era aún más fácil. Sintió cosquilleos en el estómago y que algo se acumulaba en su centro (sensación nueva para él), mientras observaba en cada imagen a Kagome con esos atuendos y esas posiciones.

Y verla con ese cuerpo tan delicado que él ansiaba probar en sus más remotos sueños, esos senos casi descubiertos que deseaba lamer, ese cuello que le pedía a gritos ser besado cada vez que ella se le acercaba, mirar en ese esplendor su cuerpo y poder dejarse llevar por la imaginación era verdaderamente un placer.

Y sentía que se le estaba yendo la mano.

—Kagome…—susurró con voz ronca mientras miraba extasiado la cada imagen. Solo de imaginarse a la chica bajo él ardiendo de placer, lo ponía a delirar.

¡Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco!

Todo se fue al carajo cuando por casualidades de la vida (malas casualidades, cabe recalcar), vio a Kagome abrazada de otro idiota ¡y él la tenía de la cintura! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡Él, InuYasha, era el único que podía agarrarla de cintura! ¡Nadie más! ¡¿Pero qué era lo que pasaba con el mundo?! Siguió mirando indignado un par de imágenes más en donde una le daba más rabia que la otra.

Hasta que el vaso derramó la gota (o como fuera, el caso es que eso era el colmo). ¡Casi la estaba besando! Ese mal nacido tenía a Kagome con una mano en la cintura y otra agarrándole de la pierna, pegando con ella su nariz y sonriendo como pícaro, mientras que ella tenía una ligera sonrisa también y un adorable sonrojo.

¡Esos sonrojos solo eran para él! Se cabreó, eso era el colmo.

Estaba que ardía ¿quién se creía que era ese infeliz gusano para tener esas confianzas con Kagome? Arrugó la foto de manera lenta mientras se imaginaba desgarrándole el estómago a ese marica por haber osado tocar a Kagome, no le importaba nada y quería que le quedara algo bien claro a ella y a todos en ese bendito mundo: Kagome era suya, _su chica _(aunque no oficialmente, solo estaba esperando matar al bastardo de Naraku, bueno, y Kikyō también tenía algo que ver en eso), pero no significaba que por motivos de su indecisión, otro cabrón que no fuera él, la mirara ¡y casi desnuda! ¡Qué respetaran lo que era suyo! De lo contrario le partiría la madre a cualquiera que se le pasara por la mente tocar a esa mujer.

Le pertenecía, era suya y punto.

¡Mataría a ese desgraciado! Pensaba mientras comenzaba a hacer pedazos las fotos.

—¡InuYasha!

Se quedó de piedra cuando vió a una roja Kagome saliendo del baño (con pijamas afortunadamente, solo traía el cabello envuelto con una toalla). Sabía que ese era su fin estaba seguro. Pero él tenía argumentos para sacarle en cara todo lo que había hecho (incluyendo la dolorosa erección que le había causado hacía poco).

—¿Así que es esto fue lo que saliste a hacer todo el día, Kagome? —gruñó, verdaderamente cabreado, mirándola con verdadero coraje. Kagome se intimidó ante ese tono y esa pregunta—. Dime ahora mismo quién es ese desgraciado que está allí contigo—señaló a la cama de la chica en donde yacían las fotos y restos de algunas de ellas.

—No te interesa saberlo. —Trató de sonar segura—. Es más, no sé qué hacer aquí, deberías estar en la otra época, mi plazo para volver a ayudarlos con la recolección de fragmentos es…

—¡Me valen una mierda los fragmentos, Kagome! —Gritó, casi explotando. La chica no entendió—. ¡No sé por qué carajo un maldito infeliz te tiene de la cintura y tú estás tan feliz!

—¡No me molestes, es mi trabajo! —contraatacó enojada, también.

—¡¿Tu trabajo?! ¡¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?! ¡Te largaste todo el día y ahora apareces con eso!

—Tú no eres quién para controlarme, InuYasha.

—¡Cierra la boca, Kagome! —no supo qué responder ante eso—. Es la primer y última vez que me entero de algo como esto ¿escuchaste? —rugió.

—Lo volvería a hacer si se me diera la gana—lo retó.

—¡Nunca! se te ocurra, Kagome—la agarró de la cintura, trayéndola hasta el cuerpo de él—, tú, eres mía y ningún idiota tiene derecho a tocarte a más de mí ¿has entendido? —ni siquiera midió sus palabras.

—InuYasha…—susurró, atónita.

—Es todo, ahora ve a dormir. —La soltó sin parecer brusco y le dio la espalda (apenas se daba cuenta de sus actos), un sonrojo infernal lo había invadido. Kagome se quedó impactada ¿qué era lo que había pasado?

No le tocó más que hacerle caso.

* * *

><p>El sol le dio en la cara casi directamente y la obligó a despertarse. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a un InuYasha dormido a lado de su cama, sentado con su estilo indio. Sonrió, emocionada, había soñado toda la noche con esa escena de él tomándola de la cintura para decirle que era suya y ella derritiéndose de amor en sus abrazos.<p>

Lo amaba, no había duda de eso.

Se sobresaltó cuando InuYasha se despertó de golpe, apenas la miró, se sonrojó increíblemente y le sacó los ojos dorados de encima.

—Buenos días, InuYasha. —Sonrió amablemente la muchacha, mientras sonreía.

—Hola, Kagome. —Atinó a decir, nervioso, sin mirarle a la cara y dejar de pensar en lo de la noche anterior.

—InuYasha, ¿puedes acompañarme a pagar algo? —El joven no entendió—cancelaré algo, justamente el motivo por el que trabajé como modelo y estoy _así _en esas fotos—habló más bajito, mientras se sonrojaba—¿quieres venir? —Él, asintió—muchas gracias.

—¡Jah! Que quede claro que solo lo hago para que no te quedes por allí y regresemos pronto.

Kagome sonrió.

—Muy bien, bajo a desayunar y a arreglarme para irnos pronto ¿vale?

* * *

><p>Se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba la gran mansión en la que Kagome se había internado minutos antes (ya se estaba impacientando un poco). Después de unos momentos la vió salir, estaba sonriendo.<p>

—Vamos, InuYasha—lo agarró de la mano, sonrojándolo en el acto.

—S-sí. —Respondió nervioso, dejándose llevar por uno que otro arrebato de Kagome (esa acción le recordaba a algo similar que había hecho ella hacía mucho tiempo), le correspondió el gesto mientras le apretaba la mano.

—Por fin pude pagar el jarrón—comentó Higurashi, con una sonrisa—, pero aún tengo algunos yenes para comprar ramen InuYasha ¿qué te parece?

—¿Lo dices en serio? Vamos, ya.

Y de pronto ella era arrastrada por él.

Kagome sonrió con un poco de picardía: sabía que las palabras de la noche anterior tal vez no se volverían a repetir, sabía que InuYasha realmente aún no se decidía por ella o por Kikyō, pero sabía que algún día, si es que Kikyō se iba para siempre e InuYasha la dejaba partir y Naraku desapareciera, estaba segura de aquellas poses que había practicado en ese estudio, las pondría en arranque con InuYasha, sabía que algún día, ella iba a tener ante él sus _curvas al descubierto._

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holas!<strong>

Bruxi, bruxi, mi hermosa y adorada bruxi ¡terminé! Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review, sé que no es lo mejor del mundo pero es para ti. Decidí ponerle como última frase al fic, su nombre en español, espero te haya agradado.

Muchas gracias por ser como eres y espero que de verdad hayas disfrutado. Ando tratando de corregirlo un poco.

Felicidades por existir, vida, estoy orgullosa de haber cumplido este reto para ti.

Saludos.


End file.
